Apart? you wish
by Kikoku-chan
Summary: Miku Hatsunes second year in highschool and shes been doing just fine untill her old friend Len Kagamine comes back into her life. Can Miku come to grow and accept Len again or will she ignore him all together? MY FIRST FICTION! LenxMiku and O.CxRei.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my very first fan fiction, please go easy on me XD. My O.C will be playing a part in this not a very big part but a part. Her names Kikou Zenai, some people may recognize her from my flipnote hatena page Yo know Ikaros from Sora No Otishmono, Yeah Kikou has her ears XD. Please bear with my crappy grammer and typing skills XD

THIS IS LENXMIKU DEAL WITH ITTTT! If you can't handle it please go away (not trying to be a bish) XD ONWARDSS

Lying on the table was a phone, it wasn't a super high tech phone, it was a normal phone. It was a teal color with little leek charms and a little chibi figurine of Ciel Phantom hive on the end. At the end of the table was a girl. She had Long teal hair that went to the back of her knees, tied in two adorable pigtails. The girl was a petite size, very slender and was very…. Hot?

"Miku." The tealette jumped at the sound of her twin brother, Mikou, saying her name as he entered the room. Miku turned to look at her brother. " Mikou don't do that!" Miku hissed at her brother clearly annoyed. Mikou Hatsune was tall and lean he was almost identical to her except the fact that he was a boy.

He entered the kitchen and behind him came her best friend, Kikou Zenai. Kikou was the same height as Miku was and was skinny as a toothpick. Her long indigo hair reached to her waist and she wore her hair in pigtails like Miku but there were two on each side of her head, four total, and a strange birth defect had given her what seemed like robotic neko ears, all this did was make her hearing extrodainary. Her violet eyes clashed with Mikus teal ones, Miku shuddered at her friends eye colors even though she's been seeing them for 8 years.

"Miku, did you get the phone call yet?" Kikou asked, eyeing Mikus phone curiously. "Not yet…" Mikus attention snapped back to her phone. She spent about 48 minutes staring at her phone but she hasn't received a single text or call from…him.

Apparently today Len Kagamine, the schools playboy, was going to call her this afternoon to discuss something. How did she know this? Rei Kagene, Kikous boyfriend and Lens cousin, had told Kikou and she told Miku. Now Miku was having panic attacks, what happens if he really does call? What does she say? How does she answer? Oh sweet mother of leeks what do she do?!

The phone started ringing, Miku squealed, she checked the caller, "OMG ITS LEN!" she mentally screamed. She couldn't bring herself to answer her phone, it's not that she hates him or anything it's just that, well he's a playboy. He's broken a lot of girls' hearts and slept with a lot of them to. She didn't want to end up like one of those other girls, oohhhh! Why couldn't he be like his sweet and kind cousin Rei! Miku sighed.

Miku wasn't paying attention and Kikou was able to snatch Mikus phone and answered. "Herrrooo?" Kikou said playfully, she hit the speaker phone and grinned evilly, she heard Mikou snickering as well. "Kikou?" Len said in surprise, Miku had just realized something Len had stopped using honorific tiles on Kikou but then again Kikou would probably marry Rei in the future so no need to address her formally.

Miku couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of her best friend. Miku had a crush on Rei ever since they were 5 years old but then Kikou moved in when they had turned 7. Kikou was a nice, spunky, sweet girl and she easily befriended the Hatsunes and Kagamines. Kikou was also the first person to get Rei back on his feet.

Rei Kagene had come live with the Len and his family after a tragic plane crash which killed the rest of his family all except for him. Rei was found sitting on top of the plane's wing soaking wet and shivering. They rushed him to the hospital and once he got there he hadn't said a single thing not even when the Kagamines took him in. He stayed mute for 2 whole years, who could blame him? They found all his family members bodies except for his little sisters, Rui. Rei loved Rui very much maybe in an incestic way but then again they were still very young.

Miku had tried everything to get him to talk so did Len and Rin and their parents Lenka and Rinto, but no one could get him to open up and talk. Then Kikou moved in across the street Miku and Mikou welcomed her to the town and introduced her to the Kagamines, everyone got along with her just fine, but Rei had caught her eye. They explained Reis story to her and all she did was give a small smile. She had said something that had surprised everyone; even Rei had turned to look.

"I was on the plane that yours crashed into. My brother and I survived but my parents not so fortunate. So if you every want to talk I'm here." She held out her hand to Rei and he hesitated a few minutes and he took it and she pulled him in to a hug. "Thank you" Rei sobbed and broke down crying. Kikou held him the whole time and Miku just stared on envy developing in her then guilt.

Some were along the way Rei had asked Kikou out and bam! They were dating. Miku still liked Rei a little even to this day, but she knew it was unrequited love. "Oh Miku-pyon? She's taking a nap. I'll deliver a message though". This snapped Miku out of her flashback. What did Len want?! Why did Kikou take the phone?! Miku looked at Kikou to see the smile on her face falter. Whatever Len had said it clearly hadn't satisfied her because she responded "That's it? Are you sure Len... Alright see ya tonight."

The tealette was basically bouncing in her chair, "Well?" Miku asked. "You forgot your planner on your desk and Len picked it up for you." Kikou stated plain and simple. That was it? Really? Miku was a little disappointed. Kikou noticed this and said "Miku, I think Len likes you." Miku spluttered "W-w-what?!"

"Oh come on Miku-pyon! Although he doesn't show it, it's obvious he likes you! I mean yeah sure he doesn't talk to you much but the way he stares at you it's clear as day." Kikou continued. "No! no, no. What about all the other girls? I don't think sleeping with a million other different girls then break up with them leaves a good impression." Miku said flatly.

"Kikou, you out of all people should know Lens a playboy, you see him every night when you go over to hang with Rei. Probably sucking face with another girl." Mikou had finally interjected after awkwardly standing in front of the pantry picking a snack. Leeks, no duh. "Who's his current girlfriend now? Lily-san right? I saw going over to his house last night….and you."

Kikou opened her mouth to reply, but shut it, then opened it again and said "you know I was there for Rei and no comment about Lily-senpai and Len sucking face." Lily-senpai huh? Miku thought, Lily-senpai was from class 2-B. Popular, sexy… "What else does Lily have?" Miku said silently barely audible, but Kikou caught it.

"A big bust" she responded. Mikou stared at Kikou strangely because of her random comment. Kikou used her index finger to point at Miku, explaining her random comment. Mikou caught on fast, "Lily has a big bust and you're jealous of that sis? Miku no need to change yourself for Kagamine" Miku blushed hard and turned her head to face her brother "I'm not changing myself for him!"

Mikou opened his mouth to say another smart remark but Kikou cut him off. "Miku you going to go pick up your planner?" Miku looked at her friend strangely then realized what she said. Len still had her planner. Miku didn't want to go to his house, what if he invited her in? What if Lily-senpai was there? Mikus stomach twisted with a strange feeling, why did Lily-senpai bother her? No Senpai didn't, Len bothered her.

Miku didn't know why he bothered her now, maybe because he became a playboy? They had been such close friends, but things started changing after they entered high school. They grew apart, she finally realized this in the 5th month of their freshmen year, after Len broke up with his millionth girlfriend. They never talked, hanged, texted, nothing, as if they never met before. The only reason there was still a connection because Kikou was Mikus best friend and Lens cousins girlfriend.

"Miku…Miku…Miku!" Kikous voice broke into Mikus thoughts. "Yes?" Miku eyed the violette. "I said I'm going over to Lens house in 2 hours to see Rei, wanna come to pick up your planner?". "YES!" the tealette exclaimed.

"Ok see you in two hours and dress nicely" with that Kikou exited the kitchen and out of the house.

Alright that was my first chapter and I know I was rambling a bunch. Sorry I'm still very new at this, please don't hate me and my grammar XD. I have this bad habit to ramble when I write because ideas keep popping up in my head that I just have to type. Bleh. well hope you rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

My day has been made! I got 2 reviews and that means a lot to me :D! I accept the constructive criticism you guys will leave me and that's all fine and good. Just keep criticizing and reviewing it makes me happy, I don't care if it's good or bad. 5 words, Give. Me. Your. Best. Shot. Anyway Onwards!

It was dark and cold outside now and the only light outside was coming from the house in front of her, Len Kagamines. Miku didn't know exactly why she came along to get her agenda, she could've just told Kikou to get it and go. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier? Why wouldn't this strange in her stomach go away? Did she remember to tell Mikou to buy leeks tomorrow?

"Quit being so nervous! You're radiating a nervous aura I can feel it coming off you!" Kikou turned and said to Miku. She looked at her friend with an incredulous, "Did you really expect me not to be nervous?" Miku said. "Wait, why are you nervous again?" Kikou asked giving the tealette a curious look. Miku opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. Why was she nervous?

Miku looked over at Kikou and saw her still waiting for an answer. "Well we haven't talked for a long time… we've grown apart." Miku replied. Kikou gave her a dopey look and turned back to face the door. After 2 minutes she replied "That answ-" was all she managed to get out before the door opened.

The person who opened the door happened to be the one and only Len Kagamine. His hair was wet and he was wearing a plain white T-shirt and tan shorts. Len was standing at the doorway and Miku had just noticed he had gotten taller he now towered over her by a head. Water was still dripping off his golden blonde hair, meaning he had just exited a shower.

"I saw you fall and take a face-dive into the ground" Kikou said to Len. Miku stared at Kikou for yet again, another random comment. "I didn't fall, that retard on the other team tripped me and stole the soccer ball from me, you know that" Len snorted. Oh yeah Len had a game today. "If he tripped you, the ref would've called it" Kikou replied

Len reached to pinch the violette nose but she hit his hand with a loud smack, causing the blonde to yelp. "uh-uh not this time Banana boy, you touch me I send my Leek of fury after you" Kikou shifted out Mikus way while saying this and Len was able to get a good view of the tealette. His eyes clashed with hers and all Miku said was " Hey… Len" awkwardly.

Len smiled at the tealette and replied a simple, Hey, back. After an awkward silence, Kikou cut in "Let us in?". "Oh.. Oh!" Len opened the door wider and both girls entered, taking of their shoes, Len yelled " Yo Rei hurry up and finish your shower! Kikous here!" Kikou smirked and said "Jealous Rei made the winning goal and not you?"

This obviously irritated Len because he retorted "Me? Jealous? Of him? Puh-leeaaseeee, just lucky that Rei was able to get it past the goalie" Kikou rolled her eyes and Miku giggled and joined in the conversation saying "It's obvious he's jealous" Mikus comment caused Len to whirl around and face her "Not you to" he groaned.

"Len quit hittin on my girlfriend, but im totally fine with you hitting on Miku-chan" a voice interrupted them. Miku followed the voice to the stairs, where Rei was coming down the stairs drying his hair at the same time with a towel. Mikus heart started beating a bit faster, she knew it was hopeless having a crush on Rei, but she couldn't help it, Love was such turd.

Miku watched the black haired boy come down the stairs. Rei was slightly paler then Rei and half an inch taller than him which irritated the hell out of Len. He had hair as black as night and his eyes were the color of amber, Rei wore a navy blue shirt with black khakis.

Miku hadn't noticed Kikou disappear until Kikou jumped onto Reis back and yelled "Doctor Octogonapus BLAH!" Rei had lost his balance at the sneak attack, but he quickly recovered. He turned his head and Kikou had pecked small kiss on his lips. Miku felt the ball of envy in her stomach grow, but she held it in.

"Get a room" Len said smirking, "Oi, you don't hear us complaining every time your sucking face with a new girlfriend every week." Rei shot back at his cousin. This caused a laugh from everyone, even Rin who was in the TV room to laugh, Lens face flushed a bit and he turned his back to his cousin. Rei looked surprised at Lens reaction but Kikou whispered something in his ear causing him to smirk.

"Hey Rei! Can you help me with this one problem?" Rin called from the TV room. "Sure" he replied back and left the room with Kikou still on his back. When the two left Miku realized something, she was now alone with Len. Miku didn't know exactly what to do and then Kikous words from earlier rang through her head "Len likes you". Miku looked back up at the blond boy.

His back was still turned and Miku wondered if Len had realized Rei and Kikou had left. "Len?" Miku called out to him, no answer, she tried again but she got the same response, silence. She remembered Len had used to have a habit of getting lost in thought, so she walked in front of him, and saw him staring straight at the wall.

Miku raised both her hands to Lens face and clapped her hands. Len instantly flinched, and then his cerulean blue eyes landed on her. "I see you still have that bad habit of yours." Miku said to him. "Ha-ha yeah I thought I had gotten over it… but you can see I haven't" he responded. They stood in silence and then Len broke it "Why don't we join everyone in the TV room?" "Sure" and they both headed to the TV room.

As they walked in the hallway, she saw that the walls had a ton of picture frames hanging from them. Her eyes went up to one of the photos and she saw it was a picture of herself, Len, Rin, Rei and Kikou on a camping trip when they were 8. Then another photo, with Rin pushing Len into the lake and him in the air before he hit the water, while Miku, Kikou and Rei were laughing in the background.

Miku looked at a few pictures when she said out loud "Are these pictures of all of us when we were little?" she hadn't known she had said it out loud until Len answered her. "mhm. Mom and dad loved to take photos of all of us when we were little" Len had stopped walking and was staring at the photos along with Miku.

The tealette moved on to the next picture and this picture was of a memory she remembered all too well. Miku couldn't help but start laughing as she pointed at the photo, "I remember this!". It was a photo of Len, at a beach trip they had gone on when they were 10, and a crab had pinched his thumb. In the photo Len had tears in his eyes and the crab was dangling from his thumb. The photo next to it was Rinto, Lens dad, trying to pull the crab off, the memories were flooding back to her and she laughed harder.

Len, who was usually calm and chill, was clearly humiliated because the crab incident had resurfaced. He hit Miku on her arm, lightly, and she feigned pain. "Owww! That huurtt Leeeennnn! " she whined "say sorry or else", Len gave her a playful smile and said "what cha going to do about it?" Miku tried to pinch his nose like Kikou had done earlier but Len had been faster grabbed her wrist and pulled the petite girl close to him.

Mikus eyes widened in the position she was in right now, she lifted her head to look at the blond. The blonde boy was looking at her the playful smirk still on his face, but she saw something else in his eyes for a minute, but it was gone. He leaned his face in, his face merely inches away from hers, and still waiting for an answer he said "Well?" His breathe washed over her face, it smelled of spicy cinnamon. Before she knew what she was doing Miku had put together her index and middle fingers and tasered Len.

Len instantly let go of Miku and let his hand grab his sides, "God Damn, are your fingers made of steel or something?" he groaned this, "My poor sides". "Well, I did say or else didn't I? Miku remarked. She tried to pretend what had happened ago didn't affect her but it did slightly. "I need to sit down now, let's get to the TV room" Len told her rubbing his sides. With that the two continued down the hallway, making little jokes as they went.

That's that for chapter 2, my second attempt at a chapter, pretty sure there still are a lot of typos and stuff, but feel free to tell me that. I needa make my chapters longer, I feel as if there to short, anybody tell me if there to short? Poor Len got tasered but that's his fault. Mikus got fingers of steel! (lol) Rate or review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Derp! Another chapter :D! I got 2 more reviews! Yay the fun has been doubled (I'm a My little pony fan xD) :O also, Forene I'm happy you liked the crab incident, I read your stories and I love them! Especially Fox Bride, I wanna see how one that goes! OKAY! IKIMASHO!

**oWo**

Len and Miku had entered the TV room and had taken their seats. Len had gone over to a white sofa that was polka-dotted with yellow and plopped himself down. Miku had looked over and saw Kikou behind Rei rubbing his raven black hair dry with the towel she had seen him with earlier, Miku looked away. She walked over to the couch Rin was seating on doing math homework.

Miku sat herself down next to Rin and the turned to look at her. The blonde girl flashed a wide smile at the tealette. "Whoa! Miku! It's been so long since you've set foot in this house!" Rin exclaimed. "Yeah it has" Miku looked at Lens identical twin.

Rin was in a bright orange shirt and white sweatpants that had her name spray painted on the side in orange and outlined in yellow. She was seating crisscross on the sofa with a laptop on her lap. She wore her signature pure white hair bow in her golden blonde hair.

"How's the homework Rin?" Miku asked glancing at the laptops screen. Rin let out a frustrated groan and replied "It's SO freakin hard!" Miku looked at the math problem a bit more and she had to agree it looked a bit difficult. "Ms. Megurine is assigning too much math homework now a day." Rin complained.

"It's not hard Rin" Rei said to his female cousin, "If you paid a little more attention in class instead of checking out Kaito, you'd get it." Rin scoffed "I was not checking out Kaito… my eyes just happen to land on him sometimes." She said trying to defend herself. "Sureeee." This answer came from Len.

Miku found herself smiling; it had been a long time since the five of them have sat down and talked like this. What had stopped them from spending time together again? The tealette didn't have to wait long for an answer; her eyes had been attracted to Rei and Kikou again.

Kikou was still rubbing Reis hair dry and he was saying something to her. Kikou had stopped rubbing his hair and had a thoughtful look on her face that was quickly replaced by a mischievous smirk. The violette leaned down to his ear and whispered something, Reis eyes widened. "K-Kikou! What?!" Rei tried to hide his face behind his hair but Miku noticed a faint blush on his face.

She then remembered one reason why she stopped coming over, it broke her heart when she heard these two were dating. Suddenly, laughter had broken her thoughts; she looked over to see Len cracking up. "What did you say?" he asked Kikou curiously, Miku was also curious and she looked at her friend to. A smirk spread across her face "Nothing worth sharing" Rei had looked relieved as she said that. "I have a good idea what she said" Rin had said not looking up from her laptop.

"Hey Len where's Lily-senpai?" Rin had asked "Didn't you have a date with her tonight?" Len shrugged "I did, but I canceled, she's getting really clingy and possessive." Miku looked over at Len and said "Isn't it normal to be clingy and possessive in a relationship? " The blonde boy looked at her and gave her a semi okay answer "No the _girl_ isn't supposed to be clingy and possessive, it should be the guy."

"Len how would you know? That feeling only occurs when you _really_ like someone." Kikou said. Then Len had given the violette the stupidest answer "Oh yeah? How would you know?" Miku looked at him, Rin stopped doing a problem she was in the middle of doing and Rei face palmed. "Did you truly JUST say that? Len you do know I'm dating your cousin right? It's been what? 2 years?"

Len couldn't help but hit himself for his stupid answer, "Smooth Len, very smooth" Miku said to the boy. "Pssshhhhhhhhh….." apparently Len couldn't think of a clever comeback to redeem him, so he pretended to hang his head in defeat. Len faked a miserable look on his face, earning a laugh from everyone. Kikou yawned and Miku looked at the clock 9:45, it was starting to get late and they all had school tomorrow, but then again Miku didn't want to be a killjoy and didn't point out the time.

Turns out Miku didn't have to be the killjoy, Kikous phone had gotten a new text and she rolled her eyes. "My brother needs my help with something. SO I have to go." Rei wrapped his arms around the petite girl preventing her from getting up, "Can't you tell him he can wait?" he whined. "Nope, its 9:45 anyway, plus I'm sleepy." She said. "You could always sleep with Rei" Len had finally found an opportunity to redeem himself; Len smiled satisfied thinking he had won.

"Sorry no can do. I'm not like you Len, sleeping with everyone whenever he pleases." Kikou had won because Len was stuttering like crazy. Kikou had pecked Rei on the lips once more and got up to leave, Miku following after her. Rei and Len had both escorted the girls to the door and just as Miku was about to leave she remembered something.

"Oh, Can I have my agenda back?" Miku had asked Len. "What agenda?"

**oWo**

**Derp, that's the end of chapter 3 yay! ~Le Gasp~ Len never had Mikus agenda! Why would Kikou lie? We'll find out in the next chapter. I'm going to try and put some LenxMiku stuff in the next chapter because we haven't seen much of that in here yet also try and make the next one longer because this one was REALLY short. Well that's all I got to say. Rate and review! Thanks and stick around!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The reason why I haven't updated: school. I've been sick so my work piled up and yeah I couldn't update –sad face- and I got like 3 new reviews :D! So I bet you guys just want the story now so I'll just wait until you get to the end. LESH GO! ** ** #/art/Casual-Kikou-361377499?q=gallery%3Akikoku-chan&qo=0&_sid=5f380492 **** um this is an url to my devianart to see Kikou this is her first version in casual clothing and no robotic neko ears, im redoing her. ANYWAY GOGOGO!**

**~OWO~**

Miku literally dragged Kikou back to her house in dead silence; Kikou protested and held on to Rei for dear life but Miku used her hulk strength and brought her home. Kikou was in for one hell of a lecture once they get to the tealettes room.

The tealette opened the door covered with painted leeks on it and it revealed a large room. The walls were a bluish teal color; a bed was located against one of the walls with a window right next to it. Desks was on the other side of the room and against the desk were shelves packed with CD's, the closet was filled with cute clothing and accessories.

Kikou finally escaped from the other girls killer grip and flopped herself on Mikus bed, might as well get comfortable it was going to be a long lecture. "Len didn't have my agenda" Miku said, stating the obvious. "What makes you say that? The fact he said it to you or that you didn't notice it sitting on your desk over there?" Kikou teased. Miku looked over to the desk, there it was, her agenda just chilling on her desk.

"Why are you so pissed?" Kikou looked at her friend, "I mean all you did was talk to him and relive some old memories." Miku look at Kikou, "How did you know we were looking at the pictures?" she looked at her curiously "were you eavesdropping?!" The dual colored eyed girl gave Miku a sly smile and twitched her strange robotic neko ears "maybe." Miku shook her head "Snooping is bad." "I like snooping" Kikous eyes darted to a picture on Mikus wall. It was a picture of Miku, Len, Kikou, Rei, and Rin eating ice cream when they were little.

Miku followed her friends gaze to the picture, she smiled at it she was so little, so innocent, so care-free… everyone was, what had happened to them? "Don't you miss the times when we were little? When we played and laughed together? I sure do." Miku thought about it and when she did, she realized she did miss being with everyone. "What happened that we all grew so… far apart?"

"Each of us fell in love…" Kikou whispered to herself, Miku didn't catch what she said and gave another glance at her friend, and she saw Kikous eyes swirl with emotion. "I blame Len" she said "he just had to go and become a womanizer."

Was it really Lens fault? Well he did start communicating less and less ever since he started dating. Well wasn't that normal? Miku didn't think Lens girlfriends would like to see him hanging around Miku or Kikou or even his own sister Rin. Lens typical girlfriend would be very possessive of him, she really didn't know why, whenever they saw Miku even near Len they'd shoot her mean looks.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the song "Ponponpon". Miku turned to see where the music was coming from and saw it was Kikou's phone. Kikou opened her phone and sighed "My brother says I have to go home now." It was 10:04 and it was a school day, Miku could already predict Kikou being late to first period tomorrow morning.

"It's really dark, you sure you want to walk home alone?" Miku didn't want her friend being kidnapped. Kikou grabbed her bag and headed towards her bedroom door "Nah, I'll be fine, I live right next door. If anything happens I'll just scream or whoop whoevers attacking me." Her friend exited Mikus room and she heard the front door open "Cya tomorrow Miku" and with that her friend went home.

"That girl…." Miku said to herself at her friend's carelessness. She heard someone locking the front door, probably Mikou. Miku packed up her stuff and got ready for bed, "Night Mikou!" the girl yelled to her brother downstairs. "Night!" her brother replied, Miku walked back to her bed and flopped back on to it pulling her fluffy blanket over her.

_"Don't you miss the times when we were little? When we played and laughed together? I sure do."_

Kikous words played back in Mikus mind. She really did miss those times when she thought about it. Miku shook her head, no, don't think about this now.

"_I remember this!". It was a photo of Len, at a beach trip they had gone on when they were 10, and a crab had pinched his thumb. In the photo Len had tears in his eyes and the crab was dangling from his thumb. The photo next to it was Rinto, Lens dad, trying to pull the crab off._

A smile spread across the petite girls face thinking about today, she really did enjoy visiting the Kagamine household today, she silently thanked Kikou for lying and her eyes slowly started to close.

_He leaned his face in, his face merely inches away from hers, and still waiting for an answer he said "Well?" His breathe washed over her face, it smelled of spicy cinnamon._

Mikus eyes snapped wide open and her face turned crimson. She somehow had temporarily forgotten what Len had done earlier in the hallway. Even if he was playing with her, her heart had been going nuts. Wait… why did she freak? Well it was normal if a male pulled you close to him right? She liked Rei and that was that only he could make her heart do that.

_Miku had looked over and saw Kikou behind Rei rubbing his raven black hair dry with the towel she had seen him with earlier, Miku looked away._

Miku was staring at her ceiling with sadness, she was trying really hard to get over Rei, but she just couldn't. What had Kikou done that Rei had picked her over Miku. _Why don't they ever fight like normal couples and break up?_ Mikus eyes widened, did she really think that? About her best friend and her boyfriend, jealousy was going to get the better of her one day.

Miku closed her eyes and tried to think of happy things but only the cruel words she thought of lingered in her head as she drifted to sleep.

**~OWO~**

** Well that was chapter 4! Pretty uneventful I know, I'll try harder next chapter! R&R K THX BAI!**


End file.
